1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sound systems and more particularly to a light bulb loudspeaker and sound system.
2. Background of the Invention
Loudspeakers have been on lamp stems and in housings that also contain light bulbs. Local and wrap-around sound is known in the art to require distributed loudspeakers. Loudspeakers, in general, require amplifiers that must be powered. Remote wireless loudspeakers are known in the art; however, these must be plugged into AC power, are unsightly and need to be placed somewhere for optimum sound distribution.
It would be advantageous to have a loudspeaker that also functions as a light bulb that can be optionally screwed into a light socket and radiate sound by vibration of the glass envelope of the bulb itself or by motion of the bulb. Such a loudspeaker could work either un-baffled or could use some furniture item such as a lamp shade as a sound baffle or have a small baffle around the light. This light bulb loudspeaker could operate wirelessly to receive modulated audio signals from a wireless base station (attached to a sound source such as a stereo) or could receive audio information by wire such as over the power line or other wire. The entire circuitry of the wireless receiver, amplifier, power supply and transducer could fit entirely inside the light bulb or the base of the bulb or in proximity to it.